Behind these hazel eyes
by Abis le black
Summary: bueno es un Hipo x Jack y Un Dagur x Hipo, esto es mientras actualizo los otros, si les han gustado por favor díganlo, sino para quitarlos y hacer otros.


**A mis lectores, esto no tendrá mucho leemon y a pesar que me gusta el Jack x Hiccup tome la decisión de hacer algo mas, espero que les guste, la canción es behind these hazel eyes de Kelly clarjson, que en mi opinión es una canción muy acertada cuando te hieren, espero que la escuchen cuando lean este fanfic. Los personajes no me perteneces (si lo hicieran habrían películas xxx y yaoi de estas parejas, creo que con eso ganaría mas dinero que con las normales), bueno mi única ganancia es que me digan como mejorar y para los que ya han leído antes mis fics les aclaro que los subo sin checar la ortografía pro cuestiones de tiempo con la uni. **

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

Era de mañana, hipo se despertaba, estaba recordando cuando tenia 17 años, su padre Estoico lo compremetio con el hijo de uno de sus socios, Hipo había aceptado dado que eran de la misma edad y el joven parecía agradable, aun recordaba a Jack con ese cabello rebelde de color plateado resaltando los ojos azules, como se quedaron viendo y desde eso ya habían pasado 6 años ahora con 23 años estaban por concluir lo que sus familias acordaron, habían pasado por mucho, criticas, burlas, intentos de separarlos, pero todo está bien, ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué Jack lo amaba como siempre lo habían hecho?, no realmente Hipo sabia que Jack ya no lo amaba.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Hipo y Jack estaban caminando por las calles, era raro caminar sin que estuvieran tomados de las manos, pero algo en hipo sabia que Jack ya no quería estar con el, ahora veía como se alejaba para saludar a Jaime , un amigo según Jack,peor Hipo sabia que no era un amigo, Jack lo miraba como solica verlo a él, el sabia que ese era el principio del fin.

Llego temprano a casa de la universidad, Jack le había deicho que saldría tarde y el había salido temprano por que uno de sus profesores de física cuántica se había enfermado, se dirigió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, Hipo odiaba el ruido pero algo le llamo la atención, unos gemidos, al ojiverde se le detuvo el corazón, sabia que es lo que pasaba, sabia que si miraba por esa puerta todo lo que pensaba se haría realidad, con cuidado se decidió, abrió la puerta y vio a Jack con Jaime, sin saber porque salió del departamento tan silencioso como siempre, sabia que eso pasaría, lo sabía pero no hiso nada, solo estaba llorando, corrió un poco hasta el parque, estaba lloviendo, recordó que Jack siempre aprovechaba eso para abrazarlo y su corazón se rompió al recordar como estaba con su supuesto amigo.

-valla si es el debilucho de Hipo

Hipo se había quedado en un pequeño refugio que le proporcionaban los arboles, escucho esa voz, era de la persona mas odiosa de todas, el hijo del socio principal de su padre, se conocían desde pequeños, de hecho se odiaban desde pequeños, el pequeño olvido ese odio hacia Dagur, estaba triste y no podía parar de llorar, Dagur vio eso y no dijo nada, se acerco un poco al menor para verlo mejor, los ojos de hipo estaban llenos de lagrimas, algo en Dagur le decía que se alejara, pero otra parte le decía que permaneciera y matara de una forma violenta al desgraciado que había hecho llorar a su hipo.

-estas bien hipo?

-si, estoy bien, ya deja de molestar-

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

Hipo se puso a llorar mas, no podía olvidar a Jack, le había dado todo, se había quedado en esa universidad de segunda para estar con el, había renunciado a varios buenos amigos como Patan (capitan del equipo de americano) y Merida (porrista), solo porque Jack decía que querían separarlos, había abierto su corazón cuando su madre murió 2 años antes y Jack había curado esas heridas, cuando su gato y mejor amigo murió por la edad Jack lo contemplo y para Hipo eso valia todo el sacrificio que había hecho, tenia a alguien que lo animaba, pero no le dolia que Jack ya no lo amara, le dolia el hecho que nunca le hubiera dicho nada, ¿desde cuando estaba con Jaime?, ¿desde cuando su amor solo era un trato para que sus padres siguieran negociando?, ¿desde cuando hipo se convirtió solo en un jugete sexual?, esa idea le aterro, solo era un juego para Jack, alquien con quien tener sexo cuando quería, alguien que podía manipular, estaba mas triste, su llanto se incremento pero don Dagur cerca escondió su rostro, no quería que el mayor lo molesara por estar así.

-sabes, ya me iba a ir-

-ya vete, no quiero que estes aquí-

-si, ya se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no te puedo dejar en ese estado-

Dagur no dijo nada, se acerco al pequeño que aun lloraba y sin que se lo esperaba el pequeño fue levantado, patadas y golpes contra el mayor no le hicieron ni cosquillas, Dagur levanto a hipo y lo cargo hasta su carro, cerro la puesta y arranco sumbo a su departamento.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on 

Habian pasado unas horas desde que hipo había dejado de llorar y se puso a dormir en su departamento, desde que llegaron el pequeño no dijo nada, solo miraba al vacio, el mayor comprendió que no podía hablarle, asi que lo dejo dormir, Dagur durmió en el sillón y depocito al pequeño en la cama matrimonial de su cuarto.

-valla si que estas delgado, deberías comer mar y hacer ejercicio- era un monologo el otro ya estaba en el país de los sueños

-si supieras cuanto te quiero Hipo- deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño

Dagur hablo con el padre de hipo para que supiera donde estaba, después hablo con el novio del menor quien contesto cansado y solo le dijo que pasaría por hipo en la mañana, algo en ese tono no le gusto al mayor, el odiaba a Frost desde que se quedo con su hipo pero ahora lo odiaba mas, seguro hipo no le contaria nada pero el quería estar con el pequeño aunque supiera como decirlo o demostrarlo.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Hipo había despertado, Dagur le conto todo lo que paso desde que se quedo dormido, y que Jack pasaría por el temprano, Hipo le pidió el favor que fuera el mayor quien lo llevara a la escuela, a pesar de estar afectado no quería perder clases, Dagur no se negó y en el cmaino escucho a Hipo hablarle de todo lo que Jack había hecho, se sentía con ganas de matar al mal nacido, pero al ver a Hipo llorar esos sentimientos cambiaron a una empatía que hiso que lo abrazara protectoramente, Hipo lloro un poco mas en los brazos del mayor.

-¿Qué hare Dagur?, se que me odias pero no se que hacer, tu eres lo mas sercano que tengo a un amigo ahora-

El mayor sintió como miles de cuchillos lo atravesaron, pero a pesar de querer decirle al pequeño que se bajar y lo areglara solo el mayor vio a los profundos ojos verdes del pequeño y solo pudo decir algo.

-tu eres muy inteligente Hipo, siempre sabes que hacer, no te odio, pero tampoco puedo darte un consejo, esto es algo que solamente tu puedes decidir-

Hipo miraba los ojos del mayor, no eran tan verdes como los de el pero estaban llenos de confianza, sintió que miraba al viejo Jack, se sintió herido de nuevo, pero su ahora amigo tenia razón solamente el podía hacer algo, con un abrazo se despidió del mayor y se marcho a su clase, Dagur era un insensible que solo amaba los deportes y el gimnasio muy diferente a Hipo, pero por un momento a Hipo le pareció ver que su auto nombrado hermano en la niñez estaba madurando.

Jack se despertaba, era muy tarde, ayer había oído que hipo no regresaría, la verdad es que no le importaba, solo estaba con el pequeño porque su padre le ordeno eso, ahora estaba abrazando a Jaime, no le hubiera importado que hipo los viera, el quería terminar todo, no quería una boda, antes había sentido algo por el pequeño pero ahora solo lo despreciaba, y en su mente el pensaba que Hipo era un idiota por no ver eso, acaso era tan estúpido que no veía que Jack Frost era mucho para el, acaso no veía que Jack frost era libre de acostarce con quien quisiera, pero algo era seguro después de la boda el se divorciaba, solo necesitaba una firma de Estoico en le contrato y podía regresar a ser libre.

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...  
Había llegado el día de la boda, hipo lucia muy lindo con su traje, el queriairse y hablar con Dagur, habían pasado muchas cosas, Jack cada dia era mas frio y distante, siempre que llegaba encontraba evidencia que Jaime había estado con el peliblanco, siempre se ponía a llorar, el sabia que debía dejar a Jack pero el contrato que su padre quería desde hace tiempo dependía de la boda, Dagur siempre lo escuchaba y le decía que era mala idea la boda con ese patan de Frost, por un momento rio por lo bajo.

-hijo se puede saber de que te ries-

-de nada papá solamente que la vida es muy rara –

-tienes razón, pero dejame decirte algo hijo, si tu no quieres casarte aun yo lo entiendo-

-no, no es eso, nada me haría mas feliz- seguía viendo aJack con Jaime, sabia que eso no terminaría únicamente por la boda, pero el quería pensar que si

-si no quieres casarte solo dilo Hipo, soy tu padre y quiero lo mejor para ti

-lo se papá y gracias

-creo que Dagur vino a molestarte antes de

-no, no vino a molestar, te sorprendería cuanto cambia la gente- "ami también me ha sorprendido como han cambiado las cosas"- deica hipo en su mente

Dagur miraba embobado a Hipo, se miraba muy lindo pero triste, hablaron un poco, Dagur le dijo a Hipo que se iría a Alemania para manejar la empresa de su padre, que solo llegaba a despedirse, su vuelo saldría cuando iniciara la recepción (justo después de la ceremonia) y no tendría tiempo de decirle adiós. Hipo se quedo solo cuando Dagur salió, algo en el se rompia de nuevo, se sentía vacio pero no podía dar marcha atrás, su padre y muchos trabajadores dependían de ese contrato.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

-Hipo Abedejo III ceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?

-yo…,

-vamos Hipo dilo ya- jack estaba desesperado por ese contrato la compañía de su padre había tenido una perdida importante

-si.

El tiempo se detuvo para hipo, solo miraba como Jack lo veía con furia y desesperación, no era el jack que había conocido, vio a la audiencia, su padre viendo con preocupación, el padre de Jack no estaba, Astris su amiga y prima le decía con la vista que ella sabia todo, Jaime mirando a Jack y vio como Jack le devolvió la mirada, era un idiota.

-no, no acepto-

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie se esperaba eso tanderrepente.

-hipo meestas de jando como un idiota, hahaha AMIGOS MIOS Y FAMILIA, SEGURO SOLO ES UNA BROMA

-no es una broma Jack, yo no me casare contigo

-HIPO DEJA ESA BROMA

-no me grites, yo me largo.

Jack intento detener a Hipo pero se gano una patada por parte de Astrid, hipos de dirigió a Jaime y le aventó el anillo, el padre hipo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, vio como lloraba su hijo, algunos de los amigos de Frost intentaron detenerlo pero sin éxito, Hipo salió corriendo y noto que alguien estaba afuera.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

-creía que estarías en tu vuelo,

-nuestro vuelo

Dagur mostraba dos boletos, sin decir nada hipo se lanzo a los brazos del mayor, ambos ojos verdes se miraban intensamente, Dagur llevo a Hipo al carro y arranco, esperaban el vuelo en la sala de espera (redundante), Hipo lloraba un poco, era tristeza por dejar a su padre y a Jack, pero alegría por estar con Dagur, quien diría que al final fuera dagur quien reconstruía su corazón roto, se subiero al avión después de unos 30 min de espera, Hipo se durmió casi una hora mas de lo que esperaba.

-adios vieja vida- hipo dio un paso junto con Dagur hacia el avión.

Estaban sentados y ahora ya estaban viendo como el avión se alzaba, en un momento Dagur se acerco a la ventana de Hipo para ver todo el paisaje, sin nada que decir Hipo le dio beso Dagur.

-y eso porque?-

-por estar con migo cuando todo se derrumbo

-entonces siempre estare contigo

Hipo beso a su amigo, enemigo, hermano de la infancia y ahora novio, el mayor se sentía en el cielo y el pequeño por una vez en todo este tiempo se sentía completo, que ahora quizás no lo romperían, no Hipo estaba seguro que Dagur no lo dejaría nunca.

Jack solamente estaba sentado, algo pensativo, el sabia que Hipo conocía su traición, el sabia cuanto daño le hiso al pequeño, pero no podía saber porque ya no le interesaba, estaba solo en el altar, ya todos habían partido, incluso Jaime partió cuando los invitados lo interrogaban por el porque hipo le había aventado el anillo, se sentía roto, pero el había sido quien inicio eso.

-bueno hora de irme- miro el altar donde se casarian

-papá me matara por el contrato- miro otravez un cristal verde que le recordó los ojos tristes de hipo cuando lo vio en la boda

-buena suerte Hipo- se levanto y sin decir nada salió de esa deprimente iglesia


End file.
